This invention relates to a modular construction system that provides structures utilizable in the manufacture of bases for pavements, slopes, canals, walls, arches and bridges.
With the purpose of clearly explaining the characteristics of this invention, reference is specifically made to the area of pavements, even though, as will be seen further on, it can be used in many other construction areas. It is well known that separate pieces of material can be used to create pavements on irregular surfaces. They have been used since ancient times even though the pieces are independent and do no interlock.
Later, pavements and bases for them had been built on irregular surfaces by means of the following process: first, in general the area is leveled, afterwards placing on the area, which is usually already flat by then, a multiplicity of layers of compound materials. Then, it is customary to place first a layer of rock dust and over it a layer of rock. This is flattened and compacted over the rock dust layer, then placing on top a second layer of rock dust. The material is again flattened and compacted, with the intention of forming a base for pavement or a rigid, stable road.
One of the main disadvantages of the present technology for construction of pavement foundations, pavements and roads in general, is that the loads exercised on one or more specific areas are not shared by the rest of the supporting structure. Thus, when an especially large load is exercised on a specific piece or area of the whole, there is no functional interconnection between the different pieces or area that allows the load to be shared with the adjacent pieces or areas. Further, frequently erosion and temperature variations allow humidity to form between the different pieces or areas, loosening them. When this weakened whole experiences excessive loads on specific pieces or areas, they are eventually destroyed, and later the entire complex must generally be rebuilt. It is due to this disadvantage that in the majority of cases the construction of roads and pavements involves high initial and maintenance costs.